1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a system for the removal of particles from a flow stream, and more particularly to a device for the continuous separation, collection, and removal of particulate matter from a gas or fluid flow stream.
2. Discussion
Several devices have been developed over the years for removing particulate matter, such as dust and contaminated particles, from a flow stream of gas or fluid. Such devices include: a cyclone type filter; gravity settling chambers; filtration bags; electrostatic precipitators; as well as other similar devices. Most, if not all of these devices, are deficient in certain performance characteristics. For example, some devices have limited filtration efficiency (such as in cyclones, settling chambers, or, electrostatic precipitators where the particles have very high or low electrical resistivity), while other devices have high capital and operating expenses and are complex (such as bag houses). Still other devices employ pleated filtration elements; however, once the elements are loaded with particles a complex system, commonly known as a reverse pulse jet or backwash, is needed to remove the particles from the filtration pleats and return the device to its initial filtering state.
The demand for the separation and removal of particulate matter from gaseous and fluid flow streams is always increasing and is promoted by Government environmental regulations and process demands. The regulations and demands are generally related to cleaner air and gas streams for industrial processes, engine air intake systems, and commercial and residential HVAC applications, as well as other similar applications. In most applications, there is a constant demand for higher collection efficiency at a lower capital expense and operating cost.